In recent years, advances in technology have led to substantial changes in the design of vehicles of all types, including aircraft, watercraft, and land vehicles. One of the changes involves an ever-increasing demand for lighter, more efficient vehicles. This is particularly true with unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV), such as micro air vehicles (MAV). MAVs will likely soon be used for a wide variety of both commercial and military purposes, including surveillance. As such, MAVs often include a sensor system or array with several different types of sensors (or electromagnetic devices), such as cameras and lasers. As MAVs continue to decrease in size, the demand for more compact and efficient arrangements of the various components, including the sensors, will become even greater.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sensor system in which the sensors are arranged in such a way to minimize weight and cost while still providing full functionality. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.